Hacía el Final de la Escalera
by Anngel
Summary: Un alma... Una búsqueda y aquello que quedó incompleto - Un desquite, espero les guste. Capitulo 2 - Conociendote.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que este proyecto no dure mucho… Pero como ya saben me cuesta un poco terminar las historias … La idea de esta, es hacer un mescla entre un película que vi hace un par de años, que les juro que la adoré… Si la quieren buscas se llama Al final de la Escalera – de 1988. Ahora los dejo y espero que les guste.**

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

Llevaba tiempo buscando el lugar adecuado, había llegado su hora, un poco apresurada por la muerte de sus padres, prefería dejar la ciudad y quedarse a vivir en el campo, para ello había vendido las propiedades del viejo y ahora era su oportunidad de volar, pero volar en tranquilidad.

Buscó en distintos lugares, localidades pequeñas, quería que su trabajo fuera más que tranquilo, fue así que encontró la perfecta armonía que buscaba. Era una vieja casona en un distrito cerca de Tokio, la ciudad de Nerima, conservaba de alguna forma la estructura de las antiguas en Japón, el techo con tejas, la entrada de corredera, el estanqué en el patio y el árbol de cerezo – **Para la primavera se verá hermoso – **y una vez más tomó su maleta y entró en lo que desde hoy sería su hogar.

La compañía de mudanzas, se había encargado de dejar todo prácticamente listo con respecto a los muebles, había detectado un par de fugas, pero de eso se encargaría mañana, volvió a recorrer la sala y dejó sobre el televisor una foto de sus padres, tomó rumbo a la escalera y observó hacía arriba, era una escalera larga que conducía a las seis habitaciones que tenía en el segundo piso, ya las había hurgado, habían dos matrimoniales y tres individuales, el baño también estaba arriba, una confortable bañera de cerámica antigua la revestía… - **Ese será mi primera paradero en la casa, en mi casa – **así que le hizo caso a sus piernas y con paso lento se dirigió al baño, fue cuando recordó lo que le había dicho el vendedor – _**Todas las habitaciones del segundo piso están intactas, cada una aún conserva las cosas de las personas que las habitaron – **_él había preguntado porque, que donde estaban esas personas, el vendedor solo respondió que habían desaparecido y existía heredero… Bueno para estas alturas que más daba, la casa era suya. Se detuvo frente la primera puerta al lado de la escalera, un patito que decía Akane colgaba afuera – **Que lindo nombre… Tal vez algún día – **entró en la habitación para encontrarse con una cama que estaba al costado de la ventana, un escritorio que tenía libros encima, un closet y una pizarra donde colgaban algunas fotos, que él imagino eran de aquella familia, una foto en particular donde habían tres jovencitas y un hombre ya de edad – **Tan bonita como mi familia, lástima que ya no estén – **luego entre tantas fotos se encontró con una de una joven de cuerpo completo, estaba en medio de otras dos, una de cabello purpura y otra castaña… Su sonrisa inspiraba paz, su cabellos azul era excepcional – **Me imagino que eres tú la dueña de esta habitación, lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes, eres hermosa.**

Luego del baño, observó el reloj – **Aún es temprano, curiosearé un poco más – **sus pasos se dirigieron por el pasillo del fondo, era extraño ver que pese a la hora, en la habitación del final hubiera una luz tan potente, tal vez los de la mudanza la dejaron encendida – **que descuidados – **y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación entro en aquella habitación gigante. Tenía piso de madera… En primera instancia no reaccionó su cabeza, hasta ver en la parte superior izquierda que decía "Dojo Tendo", la verdad no se lo esperaba, pero que genial que tuviera un lugar para practicar, él amaba de sobre manera las artes marciales, en su escuela había sido campeón indiscutido desde que tenía memoria, hasta ahora se percataba que nunca pregunto si la casa tenia duela de combate y la verdad es que tampoco lo buscaba, pero no había sido una mala elección… Se sentó en el medio de la habitación, serviría meditar un rato para conectarse con su nuevo entorno, vació su mente y quedó en paz. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado ahí, solo supo que cuando abrió los ojos, esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azules estaba sentada frente a él. Sabía que estaba meditando, pues la postura de cuerpo era idéntica a la del, pero ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? – **Hola… ¿Quién eres? – **La mujer poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la mirada azul marina del chico frente a ella – **co…co… ¿Cómo entraste?** – el joven más sorprendido que asustado retrocedió – **no… ¿Cómo entraste tú aquí?... – **Ambos nuevamente se escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, ella con un traje blanco de entrenamiento y un cinturón negro perfectamente atado al medio del traje, mientras que ella no dejaba de ver su camiseta blanca, sus pantalones negros y aquella atrayente trenza que caía por su hombro – **Yo vivo en este casa – **Dijo la peli-azul – **Es imposible… Yo compré esta casa y me mudé hoy – **lentamente la mujer se puso de pie – **estas invadiendo la casa de mi familia, vete ahora – **el hombre siguiendo los pasos de la peli-azul se puso frente a ella – **Lo lamento, pero esta es mi casa, así que… No sé cómo lo harás – **suspiró – **y simplemente te iras… O te puedes quedar hasta mañana, ahí ve tú, permiso – **La mujer lo siguió – **Que te has creído, idiota - ** al escuchar esas palabras el joven se volteó y ella se lanzó en una patada voladora - **¿QUE? – **El asombro fue de ambos cuando la patada acertó directo en su rostro, pero ella pasó de largo - **¿Qué, porque no te hice nada? – **y el joven absorto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**Una loca y atiborrada historia, ya que en su momento mate a Ranma… Ahora quería hacer lo mismo con Akane… . Espero actualizar pronto y espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Una Pequeña Luz

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

**Una Pequeña luz**

**Yo… no lo sé amigo, recién me estoy estableciendo y la verdad es que tengo algunos problemas – **el joven hablaba por teléfono con un viejo amigo, este le insistía que necesitaba salir de su casa y planeaba la posibilidad de mudarse a Tokio y la mejor opción era quedarse con su amigo Ranma. Pero el joven no estaba convencido, aun había algunos cabos sueltos en esta locura. Recordó.

_Pero qué demonios ocurría, esa niña le dio en el rostro con una patada y luego estaba detrás del en la entrada del dojo -__**¿Quién eres?-**__la joven tan asustada como él, tomó el camino fácil y se dirigió por el pasillo corriendo, él en su afán de saber aquello pasaba la siguió a toda velocidad, subió las escaleras y la vio entrar en aquella habitación del pequeño pato en la entrada, al él llegar y abrir de súbito, nadie había ahí… La mujer de pelo azul se había esfumado._

**Vamos Ranma, no te cuesta nada… - **El silencio ocupaba la bocina telefónica - **¿Ranma? – **El silencio continuaba - **¿estás? – **El joven aun sumido en sus pensamientos, solo colgó el auricular y dijo en voz serena - **¿Quién eres?** – de esa situación ya habían pasado un par de días, era mejor olvidar lo ocurrido, se suponía que había llegado a esa ciudad a cambiar de aire a terminar con los misterios y las penas, lo olvidaría, si eso era lo mejor. Sintió el toque en la puerta y se dispuso a ver quién lo buscaba, en aquella ciudad aun no conocía nadie, era extraño ver que alguien tocara su puerta -** ¡Akane has vuelto! – **eran dos jóvenes una de cabello purpura con un acento distinto, que él reconoció como Chino y otra joven de cabello castaño que al verlo cambiaban su expresión de felicidad a decepción - **¿Quién eres? – **El joven de cabello negro demoró un poco en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo – **Disculpen, no tengo porque decirles, ahora si me disculpan – **Como de costumbre su altanería hacía juego con su orgullo y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando las jóvenes se interpusieron con fuerza a su movimiento – **No nos dejes afuera, esta es la casa de una amiga muy querida y tu… Despreciable, te has apoderado de su casa – **respiraba hondo, contando internamente por para no acriminarse con ese par – **Niñas, acabo de mudarme hace un par de días, compré esta casa y quiero tranquilidad – **La jóvenes que vestían uniforme escolar, se sonrojaron ante su comportamiento – **Lo lamentamos, pero es que nuestra amiga – **dijo la castaña con pesar, el joven de pelo negro se reprendió mentalmente, era normal que esas niñas se preocuparan por su amiga, era un pésimo hombre, con sus ya casi 20 años y asustando a jovencitas – **Disculpen, es solo que no ha sido un buen día… Ni un buen mes – **comentó el joven casi en susurro – **¿Desean tomar un té?, en disculpa a mi comportamiento **– La jóvenes de buenas formas aceptaron y él las hizo pasar.

**Mi nombre es Shamphoo – **se presentó la joven de cabello morado – **Y yo soy Ukyo – **dijo la castaña – **Un gusto niñas, yo soy Ranma, siéntanse cómodas, iré a preparar el té – **el joven se dirigió a la cocina - **¿Al parecer no hay nadie de la familia? – **Ukyo se apoyó en la mesa – **Si me he dado cuenta… Esto… Es nuestra culpa – **la joven de cabello purpura negaba con la cabeza y observó hacía la escalera – **No digas eso – **fue cuando entró el joven con el té – **Niñas, el té y unos dulces – **El hombre les sonrió de buena gana, no era necesario ser hostil, tal vez de esta forma sabría un poco más de aquella niña que vio en el dojo – **Cuéntenme, quien es esa amiga que buscan – **Ambas volvieron a su letargo, hasta que la castaña se decidió a hablar – **Akane es nuestra amiga, las tres estudiamos en la Escuela Furinkan, estamos en penúltimo año, hace un año atrás Akane llegó corriendo a mi casa.**

_**Ukyo por Dios necesito tu ayuda, me están siguiendo - **__eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y Akane jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas – __**Que pasa Akane – **__Se veía en mal estado y con su uniforme roto – __**Por favor llama a Shamphoo, nos vemos en mi casa, se han llevado a mi familia – **__y la muchacha de cabellos azules salió corriendo del lugar – __**Akane.**_

**Cuando llegamos aquí, no había nadie – **el joven reflexionó ante lo que ocurría, la joven Ukyo se veía realmente preocupada, pero la otra joven inspiraba recelo, como si ella algo ocultase… Tal vez algo oscuro.

Había pasado la tarde planeando como seguiría su vida, recordó nuevamente como sus padres lo habían abandonado y luego prefirió olvidar, fue a al bar que estaba ubicado al lado de la televisión y sacó una copa, de alguna forma y pese a que deseaba olvidar el caso, la visita de esas niñas lo habían descolocado – **Akane tienes un bello nombre – **bebió un sorbo y se dispuso a ir al segundo piso, volvió a beber y miró escaleras arriba, no supo si fue el cansancio o el alcohol, pero vio dibujada una silueta femenina que se movió cuando él iba subiendo, para desaparecer frente a la habitación de aquella chica – **Creo que aunque quiera dejar de saber tendré que averiguar igual – **entró una vez más en aquella ordenada habitación, pero esta vez fue al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, algo le decía que ahí había respuesta para por lo menos una de sus preguntas. Del cajón saco una caja metalica de color rojo y bajo de ella, había un cuaderno con bella decoración en su portada, flores de cerezo… Sin duda esa chica hubiera sido perfecta para él – **un diario de vida – **que mejor que partir por el corazón de una mujer, su diario era simplemente la entrada a su forma de vida, su esencia – **Hermosa niña, que tienes para contarme – **empezó a ojear las primeras hojas.

_**26 de diciembre de 2002**_

_**Querido Diario: Es un gran honor tenerte en mis manos, hace un par de meses he cumplido 13 y hoy después de navidad mi padre, junto a mis hermanas me han obsequiado este hermoso diario, ellas saben cuánto amo los cerezos… Y más si están flor, podría decir que es mi época favorita en el año… Por ahora te cuento que mi nombre es Akane Tendo y que vivo en Nerima. Me encanta la escuela y sueño con ser Julieta algún día… Como tengo destreza física siempre me elijen para ser Romeo – **__De los labios de Ranma salió una pequeña sonrisa, algo le decía que él podría haber amado a esa mujer – __**En fin, lo importante es que puedo ser una buena chica… Aunque mis habilidades culinarias son las de un mono jajjajaja. Se que seremos grandes amigos y que tú no me vas a defraudar.**_

**Espero que si estás en algún lugar me puedas perdonar por leer tu diario Akane – **Y así continuó con el siguiente día… Todo lo escrito para él, eran cosas triviales, hasta que llegó a una fecha en particular.

_**16 de Julio de 2003**_

_**Queridisisimo Diario, te contaré que estoy más que rebosante de alegría, he conocido a dos niñas. Shamphoo y Ukyo, las tres somos parte del club de artes marciales, ellas son un poco mejores que yo, Shamphoo es especialista en bomboris, es una descendiente de la tribu Amazona de la China y Ukyo es excelente en el arte marcial con su estilo a lo "cocinero" como le digo yo… Pero el caso es que hoy nos han hecho una prueba y ¿Qué crees? Soy la representante oficial en el torneo, les he ganado a ambas… Ufff… Por poco, pero lo he conseguido, así que nos vamos a las inter-escolares y con un poco de suerte llegaré a las nacionales. Papá está feliz… Mis hermana ni que decirlo y sé que mamá también lo está desde el cielo.**_

Algo no le estaba gustando de esta situación, está bien la casa era del… Pero como una artista marcial de esa categoría, iba a desaparecer… Él mismo sabía que… Bueno era mujer, pero algo hizo clic en su cerebro y se remontó a otra época de su vida.

_**Te diste cuenta Saotome… Es chica es fenomenal – **__el oji-azul observaba en la duela de combate a un niña de pelo azulado y de muy buena técnica - __**¿Quién es ella? –**__ Preguntó un poco más interesado al ver que derrotaba a una contrincante, que visiblemente tenía mayor masa – __**Es la representante de la Furinkan **__– se acercó a la duela cuando ella era proclama campeona de su nivel, con un solo movimiento el lanzó una botella de agua fresca a la joven y ella devolvió con una hermosa sonrisa – __**Felicidades – **__dijo el joven solo con sus labios, y ella leyó perfectamente para devolverle el gesto 20 minutos más tarde, cuando él se proclamaba ganador de las nacionales en un último año de escuela, su brazo fue levantado por el referí y llegó hasta sus manos una botella de agua pura tras una sonrisa genuina. El siguiente año, él ya no volvería a esa duela y no tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle un teléfono o siquiera poder hablar._

**Bueno Saotome ya es tarde, tendrás arto tiempo de investigar – **dejó la caja metálica adentro del cajón y se llevó consigo el diario, lo dejó en su habitación y luego se dirigió a dar una ducha, mañana tendría que realizar unos trámites en Tokio, debía reflexionar, saber que haría con Rioga que le pedía a gritos ayuda o por lo menos que le diera cabida en su casa unos meses, mientras el buscaba algo propio. Entró al baño, pensado aun en las respuestas que debía dar al día siguiente, como si iba a seguir en frente de las empresas o simplemente las vendería… o… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por la imagen de la misma mujer de hace un par de días, ella estaba mirando por la ventana la luna, mientras que se bañaba – **¿Eres tú? – **La mujer se puso de pie rápidamente y se cubrió con la toalla - **¿Pero qué demonios?, no te dije que te largaras – **él desnudo y aun petrificado por la visión, solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y a abrirla nuevamente, esperaba que de alguna forma y como había pasado aquel día que la vio, se desvaneciera y todo quedaría ahí, pero esta vez fue diferente, al abrir se encontró nuevamente con su mirada marrón profunda – **Tu debes estar muerta – **la joven no había pensado en esa opción, sabía que de alguna forma era extraño que ninguno de sus familiares estuviera en casa, pero se había calmado al saber que Nabiki pasaba largo periodos es la casa de sus amigas, su padre se iba de entrenamiento son el Maestro y pues Kasumy, solo no coincidía con sus horarios, también era extraño que aunque fuera a la escuela nadie le hablara y que sus amigas le estuvieran haciendo una larga ley de hielo, desde que ella, se negó ayudarlas en su "dilema", pero al extremo de que alguien la considerara muerta - **¡¿estás loco?! – **el joven simplemente no tomó en cuenta la respuesta y volvió a repetir la acción, cerró y abrió la puerta – **Diablos esta vez no funciona – **Para estas alturas Akane ya pensaba que el tipo delante de ella era un verdadero idiota – **¿Qué pasa, estas probando la efectividad de la puerta corredera? – **La joven ya perdía la paciencia y suspiró para luego gritar - **¡Sal del baño maldito pervertido! – **luego de que la joven lo ocupara de tiro al blanco con cuanta cosa había cerca de ella.

Ranma caminó lentamente a su habitación, buscó los medicamentos en su velador, aquellos que el médico le había recetado como relajante muscular, revisó su fecha de vencimiento, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y revisó su había alguna fuga de gas – **Simplemente estoy alucinando – **volvió a subir, observó los utensilios que la mujer le había lanzado y como buen hombre insistente, volvió a abrir la puerta del baño, ahora la chica ya estaba vestida – **Dime… Tu eres Akane – **la mujer lo observo de pies a cabeza, sabía que lo conocía de algún otro lado, pero por ahora ignoraría el hecho – **Si y me gustaría saber qué haces en mi casa – **el hombre negó nuevamente – **No, no, no… ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? – **ambos pensaron que esto sería algo de no acabar – **ok… Que te parece si me doy una ducha rápida y luego hablamos – **se apresuró a decir el joven, ya un poco cansado de la misma pregunta una y otra vez – **está bien, esperaré en mi habitación – **la chica de cabello azul salió del cuarto de baño, casi junto a él, la vio entrar en su habitación y él recogió las cosas del suelo y se dispuso a relajar en la bañera aprovechando que estaba lista, se acercó a la orilla y ordenó sus cosas, al voltearse y poner un pie dentro de ella fue una súbita sorpresa ver que estaba vacía y con signos de que nadie la hubiera llenado por lo menos en un día – **Vale, esto me está enloqueciendo – **quiso pensar que era mejor dejar pasar el detalle de la bañera, pero pronto llegaría a solucionar este caso. 

_**Primer capítulo… Algo enredado, no intento que sea comedia, pero sí que quede en parte y en algunas escenas parecida al anime. Espero que les guste este cap y luego, luego nos estamos leyendo. Agradecida a aquellas que dejaron rew y aquellos que lo leen.**_

_**By. Anngel**_


	3. Conociendote

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

**Conociéndote**

Respiró profundamente y luego se sumergió en el agua, para salir a flote con la respiración agitada; sí, quería hablar con ella, sí, quería conocerla… Pero que le preguntaría para empezar ¿estás muerta?... No, no eso no podía ser correcto, mejor partía por decir… Hola, soy Ranma y he comprado tu casa y no tienes donde vivir… ¡¿Por un demonio?! No sabía cómo entablar una conversación decente con ella… Y si le decía… Sabes acabo de leer tu diario, no eso le aseguraba una muerte segura, por lo que recordaba de ella era muy buena en las artes marciales. Terminó el baño, con poco ánimo y se vistió con su acostumbrada ropa para dormir – **Que sea lo que mi bocota quiera – **Suspiró por millonésima vez, era hora de enfrentar su destino.

**Hola, Akane – **Fue a su habitación y no había nadie ahí, suspiró de nuevo y por fin se sintió relajado de alguna forma, sí ella no estaba, tendría un tiempo más para resolver el acertijo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta la habitación central y con pereza y luz apagada, se acercó a la cama y se metió rápidamente en ella, se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

La luz del sol pegaba ya en su cabeza, hoy debía decidir si Rioga podía venir a vivir con él, poco a poco abrió sus ojos que se toparon con un rostro familiar… Demonios, era Akane, ¿Cuándo había llegado a su cama? – **Papá – **dijo la peli-azul aun en sueños y a él se le contrajo el corazón, estaba sola y vivía en la casa de un extraño –** Pequeña –** cuidadosamente tocó a la joven en hombro y esta fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta verse reflejada en sus azules - **¿Qué… que haces en la cama de mí padre? – **suspiró, ese comportamiento ya se estaba haciendo recurrente en él cada vez que se encontraba con la chica Tendo – **Esta es mi habitación, si te das cuenta por ahí está la foto de mis padres – **Apuntó hacia la esquina – **Y por allá está la mía con unos amigos – **Akane escudriñó detenidamente la habitación el joven acostado a su lado tenía razón, ahí lo único familiar que había era su diario… ¿Su diario? - **¿Qué hace esto aquí? – **Dijo la joven algo alterada y con expresión de miedo en su rostro, automáticamente Ranma sintió un hielo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza… ¿Cuál sería la mejor respuesta? – **Yo… - **la joven sólo agachó su cabeza – **No importa, esta es mi casa y cada día parece menos reconocible… Primero esos muebles y luego tu – **nuevamente el joven sintió exprimir su corazón – **Te parece si te quedas conmigo – **La joven se sonrojó, para luego enredar sus brazos en el cuello del joven, que ahora era un volcán en erupción – **Gracias. **

Ranma Saotome, heredero de las propiedades y de las técnica de combate estilo libre, era todo un don Juan en la escuela, lo acosaban desde niñas de primaria, hasta mujeres mucho mayores, recordó de alguna forma a su maestra de acondicionamiento físico "Sensei Tatewaki, Kodashi", que lo acosaba constantemente, ¿Entonces? Que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de esta niña – **Bueno, aquí está el desayuno – **le entregó un plato con frutas y un café – **Disculpa, es desayuno americano, la verdad estando en la universidad me acostumbré a esto – **Akane asintió – **Gracias, pero no como – **el joven se impresionó, verdaderamente estaba frente a una mujer que había muerto hace un año – **Disculpa… yo… - **La niña volvió a negar – **no te preocupes, verdaderamente no sé qué ha pasado… Es como si hace una semana hubiera estado en la escuela y luego te vi por primera vez y luego ayer… El resto del tiempo, no sé qué ha pasado – **El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y comió un poco de la fruta con desgano – **Ayer… Bueno, ayer antes de que aparecieras encontré tu diario – **Akane se sorprendió – **Supongo que no has leído mucho del… ¿o sí? –** el joven negó – **No, sólo que me hizo recordar hace algunos años, cuando te conocí en el torneo – **la joven rememoró de alguna forma esa instancia de su vida y recordó la botella de agua que él le había obsequiado - **¿Eras tú? – **Ranma confirmó sus palabras, para luego sonreír, sentía una gran calidez al estar cerca de ella, como si la paz que la envolvía, pudiera glorificar todo el lugar – **Cuéntame Akane, y tu familia -** la chica había puesto cara de pena, ella solo recordaba haberlos visto dormir aquella noche, pero no supo nada más de ellos, sólo que no estaban en la casa – **La verdad… no sé qué es de ellos – **se regañó mentalmente, se suponía que él debía saber más de ella… No ella entristecerse por las preguntas que formulaba – **Perdóname – **el joven agachó la cabeza – **No, no te preocupes… Y ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a vivir aquí? – **Ahora fue turno del entristecerse – **Bueno, creo que serás a la primera que le cuente, que fue lo que realmente pasó.**

_**Un mes atrás.**_

_**Ranma… recuerda que debes llegar temprano… - **__el joven se Saotome, se había levantado esa mañana con un gran nudo en la boca del estómago – __**Si mamá lo recordaré – **__dijo, saliendo raudo a sus clases._

_Era estudiante de pedagogía en educación física, deseaba enseñar a los jóvenes el arte de luchar y el arte del deporte, eran sus grandes pasiones y se había destacado en ello, durante los 12 años que incluía la educación formal y ahora en su tercer año de universidad, no había sido excepción, tenía las mejores calificaciones y los mejores record de la facultad, tan fabuloso era, que ya era acreedor de un par de clases en su carrera, que le permitían un pasar económico libre a su corta edad y era mejor saber que no dependía del dinero de sus padres – __**Ranma, viejo… Me mudaré a Tokio… Me cambio de universidad – **__Era el joven Hibiki, su competencia directa en la facultad, pero aun así eran excelentes amigos – __**Me alegra por ti Rioga – **__le dijo levantando una mineral que tenía en su mano – __**Vamos, me acompañas hoy a celebrarlo, estaremos en el U´chans… Beberemos sake, coversaremos un rato y bueno… ¿Por qué no? Encontrar unas bellas chicas – **__Hibiki era un buen amigo, pero no congeniaban en el estilo de vida, Ranma era tímido e introvertido, mientras que su amigo era extrovertido y hasta atrevido – __**No, no puedo Hibiki, le prometí a mamá volver temprano – **__Rioga frunció el ceño – __**Siempre nos plantas, bueno si te animas, ya sabes donde estamos.**_

_Esa tarde, como lo había prometido a su madre, entraba puntual en la casa a las 15 horas – __**he llegado, hola mamá… ¿Papá? – **__Ya era una sorpresa que su madre le pidiera llegar temprano, con mayor razón lo era, encontrar a su padre ahí sentado, pues el trabaja todo el día y se suponía que en esos momentos estaba de viaje – __**Hijo, nada de preámbulos, es hora que redirecciones tus estudios y empieces a dirigir la empresa – **__El joven de alguna forma asustado, se sentó, observando a los ojos a su padre – __**Que te hace pensar que haré eso – **__El viejo Saotome, era un hombre de contextura gruesa, se notaban en sus anchos hombros, el duro entrenamiento durante los años de su juventud, era un roble que costaba doblegar, pero con el poder de sueños Ranma pensó que lo podía convencer – __**Padre, te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no lo haré, tengo mis propios sueños, mis propios proyecto y no los dejaré – **__El viejo comenzaba a rezongar – __**No es una solicitud hijo, es una orden… En una semana ya estarás en la carrera de administración y en un mes casado y si todo sale bien, ya estarás gestando a mi nieto - **__¿Qué, no solo era cambiar de carrera, sino que también desposar a una mujer que ni siquiera sabía quién era? – __**Estas loco, no lo aceptaré – **__el hombre mayor golpeó la mesa, con todo el poder que le daba la posición de ser el jefe de la familia – __**Lo harás y punto, tu novia llega en dos días… Así que prepárate – **__No, él no podía, no con el recuerdo de aquella joven – __**No lo haré – **__Fue la última sentencia, antes de salir y dirigirse al U´chans, junto a sus amigos. ___

**Guau, así que te casarías – **El joven afirmó, para luego ponerse de pie – **Bueno y es por eso que estoy aquí – **La joven de alguna u otra manera, habían cosas que no le calzaban - **¿Y tus padres? – **Ranma sonrió de forma melancólica – **Bueno… Ellos murieron en un accidente y yo preferí vender la empresa y veme… pues aquí estoy, en esta hermosa casa y viviendo con una linda chica – **el chico desvió el tema rápidamente, provocando que la joven se sonrojara por el último comentario emitido – **Fantasma dirás – **nuevamente los ánimos se volvían melancólicos – **Mujer… Hermosa mujer – **No sabía de donde había sacado la fortaleza para decirlo aquello, ni mucho menos como había llegado a su lado y estaba acariciando su rostro – **Akane yo… - **poco a poco se acercaban sus labios y sus ojos se iban fundiendo en el del otro – **Ranma… yo – **y como por arte de magia el timbre de la casa sonaba, quebrando la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellos – **creo que iré a ver quién es – **y la joven se quedó ahí sentada.

**Hola – **era una de esas chicas del día anterior – **Sham? – **el pelinegro titubeó – **Shamphoo… Bueno yo, espero no ser muy insolente a no avisar que venía… Pero es que… - **Ranma, no quería ser grosero, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que sacar a niña de ahí, rápido y de una vez por todas – **Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado – **y antes que él pudiera cerrar la puerta, ella ya se había metido a la casa y se dirigía al comedor – **Ya Ranma… Tengo algo que decirte – **el joven ya con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto, le dijo sin miramientos – **dos cosas niña por si tus padres no te lo enseñaron, no se debe entrar a la casa de alguien sin ser invitado, ni mucho menos a la casa de un hombre – **de reojo observó a la joven Tendo que observaba la situación algo sorprendida – **Ranma yo… - **el joven, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, acaso esta mujer no veía… Estaba su amiga sentada al lado de donde ella se encontraba de pie… ¿Acaso no la veía? – **O.K. no me interesa lo que tengas de decir… pero, ¿no vez nada a tu lado? –** Interrogó de forma inquisitiva, con una respuesta negativa de la mujer de cabellos purpura y un eje de tristeza en la cara de Tendo – **No… pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante – **eso no importaba para él, solo quería que la expresión de Akane cambiara, hace unos momentos cuando ellos estaban a punto de besarse era feliz ¿y ahora?... no, eso era obvio, si supuesta amiga no podía verla – **Yo soy tu prometida – **Ranma calló en la cuenta, que ahora si la cara de Akane se desencajaba y la de él, no estaba tan lejos de estarlo - **¿Qué yo que? – **la china revolvía sus manos e intentaba explicarte – **Que yo soy la mujer con la que te ibas a casar hace un mes – **esa noticia había sido un balde de agua fría, tanto para él como para Akane, que de cara de sorprendida había pasado a rabia, en un impulso tomó el cabello largo de la mujer que en otros tiempos fue su confidente y lo tiró con fuerza – _**Sal de mi casa… Ahora – **_La cara de espanto de la china y la voz de ultratumba que resonó en toda la casa, hicieron que la mujer saliera corriendo por donde había entrado y el joven que callera de espaldas – **A… A… Akane.**

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció?... Se va aclarando, un poquito más la trama… o Aun no?... Mini encuesta… ¿Akane está realmente muerta?... ¿Tendrá algo que ver la desaparición de la familia de Akane, con el supuesto compromiso con Shamphoo?... y por ultimo… ¿Qué monos pinta Ukyo y Rioga en esta historia?**_

_**Pronto lo sabremos, gracias por los rew… Y las lecturas.**_

_**By. Anngel**_


End file.
